A Suite Night at Fenway
by psav2005
Summary: Cody takes Bailey to her first ever Major League Baseball game at historic Fenway Park


**A Suite Night at Fenway**

**A/N: My first Suite Life story, and for my first one I just have to involve my one oh so favorite interest, sports. I hope everyone enjoys my story, and please review.**

**Summary: Cody takes Bailey to her first ever Major League Baseball game at historic Fenway Park**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

_Friday July 2, 2010_

Cody Martin had been waiting for the Fourth of July weekend since he stepped off the S.S Tipton after his junior year of school at Seven Seas High School ended. That's because his girlfriend, Bailey Pickett, was visiting him in Boston for the very first time that weekend, to take in all the great events that occurred in Boston during the holiday weekend, and to see her boyfriend for the first time all summer.

What Cody was most excited for during this weekend though was Friday night, and taking his girlfriend to her very first Major League Baseball game at Fenway Park, to see the Red Sox battle division rival Baltimore. Being from a small town in rural Kansas, Bailey was too far away from towns like Kansas City or Denver, the two closest cities to Kettlecorn with major league teams, to have ever been to a game. She did enjoy the sport very much though, as she believed baseball players were the smartest athletes out there.

Bailey had never had a favorite baseball team until she met Cody, who along with his twin brother Zack had turned her into a Red Sox fans. While Cody was a fan of all the sports team in the Boston area, the Patriots, Celtics, the Bruins, and the Boston College Eagles, baseball and the Red Sox were his first love sports wise. He had so many great memories of being at Fenway Park with his dad, brother, all his friends, and even with Mr. Moseby that time he became the most hated man in Boston. Cody just loved Fenway Park, and couldn't wait to be there with his girlfriend.

Cody knew so many things about the Red Sox that Bailey felt like she had been a fan of the team her entire life, because she knew so much about the team now thanks to what Cody told her. Quickly her favorite player became second basemen Dustin Pedroia. Cody had told her that people thought he wouldn't be a good major league player because he wasn't big enough, strong enough, or fast enough, but he had proven them wrong winning AL Rookie of the Year and a World Series Championship in 2007, and winning the AL MVP, Silver Slugger, and a Gold Glove in 2008, and making the AL All-Star Team the past two years, not bad a guy playing a position not known for outstanding offensive players. Bailey liked seeing someone succeed after they were told they couldn't do something for one reason or another, it reminded her of herself in a way, as she was proving to those in Kettlecorn who thought all she would be was a farm girl her whole life that they were wrong.

After a day of sightseeing throughout the city of Boston the couple returned to the Tipton to rest and get ready for the game that night. Bailey went to take a shower, so Cody saw this as the perfect opportunity to get his surprise for her ready. He just knew she would love what he got her.

Once Bailey was ready to go she entered Cody's room.

"Ready whenever you are sweetie," Bailey said when she entered Cody's room.

"Ok, but before we go I have a surprise for you," Cody said as he handed Bailey a box.

"Oh Cody, you didn't have to get me anything," Bailey said as she started to open the box.

"I know, but when I saw them I knew they would be perfect for you to have at the game tonight," Cody said.

Once Bailey saw what was inside she absolutely loved it, it was a navy blue Boston Red Sox hat with a pink B instead of the usually red one, and a navy blue Dustin Pedroia jersey t-shirt, that said Boston on the front in red letters, and Pedroia with his number 15 on the back.

"Thank you Cody so much, I love them," Bailey said as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before heading back to the bathroom to change into her new shirt. While Bailey did that Cody changed into his Jonathan Papelbon jersey t-shirt and then grabbed his favorite Red Sox hat.

Once Cody was ready he left his room to find Bailey waiting for him in the family room in her new shirt.

"That may be the best thing I have ever seen you in," Cody said with a smile as he entered the room.

"You look pretty good yourself there Mr. Papelbon," Bailey said as she gave Cody a kiss. "Thanks again," she said.

"You're welcome, as for Mr. Papelbon, he may be an All-Star pitcher with a World Series ring, but I got something he doesn't have," Cody said.

"And what would that be," Bailey asked.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Cody said.

Bailey couldn't help but giggle as Cody gave her another kiss before they locked hands and left the Tipton, ready for the short walk over to Fenway Park.

Before entering the stadium Cody and Bailey decided to take some pictures of themselves outside of Fenway. Once they finished with the pictures they headed inside. The couple's seats were out in right field. Both Cody and Zack loved sitting out in right field for games, its where they had the most fun, and were always so close to catching home run balls. Cody was determined that this night would finally be the one where he would catch a home run ball.

Once they got to their seats Cody once again showed how much of a gentleman he was as he cleaned off Bailey's seat for her.

"Aw Cody that's sweet of you, but you didn't have to do that," Bailey said sweetly.

"You never know who sat in that seat last game, could have been someone really messy, like Woody," Cody said as Bailey just smiled at her boyfriend.

The couple got to their seats just in time to watch the end of Baltimore's batting practice. Once that was over Cody went to get them some food and drinks. Cody would return to their seats with two famous Fenway Franks, two Cokes, and a big bag of peanuts for them to share.

"Wow Cody you're right, this is the best hot dog I have ever had," Bailey says.

"Nothing beats a Fenway Frank, I could eat these every day, if only hot dogs were that healthy for us," Cody said as he bites into his.

Once they finish eating it's time for more pictures, as Cody insists Bailey takes some pictures on her camera of some of the unique features that Fenway offers, like Pesky's Pole, the Triangle, and the Green Monster. Bailey also got a picture of the Lone Red Seat, which was a few rows behind them, along with the Red Sox retired numbers. Finally Bailey took a picture of herself and Cody with her camera, then Cody got his camera out and took a picture of himself and Bailey. Then they each showed the other the picture they had taken.

"Facebook picture," the two said at the same time, which caused each to laugh.

Soon it was time for the National Anthem, followed by the starting lineups, first Baltimore's and then Boston's.

_Red Sox PA Announcer_

"_Batting second and playing second base, number 15, Dustin Pedroia"_

Pedroia was certainly a crowd favorite as they erupted at his name and Bailey let out a loud scream. She even heard a few females give a cat call when his name was announced, including the woman sitting next to her, and she couldn't help but to laugh.

Pitching that night for Boston was Jon Lester, who had one of the best winning percentages to start a career ever in baseball, and a man with an amazing story, as he had been diagnosed with lymphoma in August of 2006 during his rookie season. It would a treatable form, and Lester would return to the Red Sox in July of 2007, where he would go on to get the win in the clinching game of the 2007 World Series, and pitch a no hitter in May of 2008. Bailey was simply amazed by his story when Cody told it to her.

Lester had become the ace of the Boston staff this season due to their other star pitcher Josh Beckett struggling due to injury and the other pitchers being inconsistent. He was opposed this night by Baltimore veteran Kevin Millwood. Millwood was a journeyman, having played for many teams in his career, and always having consistently good numbers. This season he had a good earned run average (ERA) in the mid 3's, but not a good record due to his team not having a good year. This was expected to be one of his final starts for the team, as he was expected to be traded to a contender before the trading deadline at the end of the month.

For those fans who loved themselves a good pitchers duel, that's what they got to see from Lester and Millwood. Each would pitch seven innings and give up no runs. Lester only gave up two hits while walking just two batters, while Millwood would give up just three hits, also only walking two batters.

"I know that it's been a good game baseball wise so far, but I still wish the offenses would get it going to make the game a bit more fun and exciting," Bailey said as the game was entering the eighth inning.

"I know what you mean, the last game I went to was also a pitcher's duel, so I was hoping for some more offense as well, especially so we could have a chance at a homerun ball," Cody said.

Just then it was announced that a new pitcher would enter the game for Boston.

"Well let's see if the offenses can get something going vs. the pens," Cody said.

Cody and Bailey would get their wish for more offense, but it wasn't the offense they wanted to see get going.

The new pitcher for Boston was Daniel Bard. Baltimore would start things off with a single by Miguel Tejada to start the inning. Nick Markakis would then hit a double that scores Tejada, giving the Orioles a 1-0 lead. Bard would then get Ty Wigginton to pop out to the first baseman and Luke Scott to strikeout. Matt Wieters would then strike for the Orioles and he lined a double down the first baseman line, allowing Markakis to score. Adam Jones would fly out to right field to end the inning, but Baltimore got what they needed, and were now leading 2-0 heading to the bottom of the eighth.

"Well that certainly didn't go the way we had hoped it would," Bailey said sadly after the inning ended.

"I know, maybe we should have been more specific in what we wanted," Cody said.

It was then announced that a new pitcher would enter for Baltimore.

"Well Baltimore got to the Sox new pitcher, so here's to the Sox getting to their new pitcher," Cody said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bailey said as she kissed her boyfriend.

They wouldn't have to wait long to get what they wanted as Boston's leadoff hitter Bill Hall hit a solo home run off Baltimore's new pitcher Matt Albers to make it a 2-1 game. Darnell McDonald would then strike out and Marco Scutaro would fly out to left, bringing Dustin Pedroia to the plate with two outs in a one run game.

"Come on Dustin, you can do," Cody yelled.

"I believe in you Dustin," Bailey yelled.

"Let's try something," Cody said to Bailey.

"What do you have in mind," Bailey asked.

"This," Cody said as he kissed his girlfriend, "A good luck kiss," Cody said as Bailey could only smile and hoped this worked.

Pedroia would go down in the count 0-2 before forcing three straight balls from Albers to get the count to 3-2. Once this happened the entire crowd in Fenway rose to their feet, clapping and cheering on Pedroia, who proceeded to foul off three straight pitches.

_Red Sox Broadcasters_

"_The 3-2 pitch to Pedroia, it's a long fly ball, deep into right center field, Jones is at the wall, AND ITS GONE, Dustin Pedroia with a two out solo home run in the bottom of the eighth to tie this game up a two."_

The crowd in Fenway was electric with excitement as Cody and Bailey were going nuts.

"You the man Dustin," Bailey yelled.

"What she said," Cody yelled as the two then shared a hug.

Jason Varitek would ground out to end the inning, but Boston got what they need, tying the game back up at two heading for the ninth inning. Neither team would plate any runs the ninth, meaning the game would head to extra innings.

Ramon Ramirez was the new pitcher for Boston and just like in the top of the eighth, things did not start well for the new Sox pitcher. He gave up a leadoff walk to Miguel Tajada, followed by a single to Nick Markakis that got Tajada to third. With runners on the corners and no outs Ramirez was then able to calm things down and get outs against Ty Wigginton and Luke Scott. That brought Matt Wieters to the plate, and he was ready to strike again.

_Orioles Broadcasters_

"_The 2-2 pitch to Wieters, it's a hard shot, headed towards the monster in left field, and it's over the monster for a home run. Matt Wieters with a three run home run over the Green Monster in left field to give the O's a 5-2 lead."_

The huge home run by Wieters sucked all the energy out of Fenway Park. Ramirez was able to get Adam Jones to fly out for the final out, but the damage had been done as Baltimore now lead 5-2, with Boston down to its final at-bats, and the Orioles bringing in their closer Will Ohman.

"Well that sure wasn't fun," Bailey said sadly.

"I know, but don't worry I have another plan," Cody said as he took Bailey's hat off her head.

"What are you doing with my hat," Bailey asked.

"Turning it into a rally cap," Cody said as he turned the hat inside out and then placed it on her head backwards. Cody then proceeded to do the same thing with his hat. Bailey couldn't help but laugh when she saw the rally cap on Cody. She then got her camera out and took a picture of them with their rally caps on.

"And what if this plan doesn't work Cody," Bailey asked her boyfriend.

"I always have a backup plan," Cody said as he kissed Bailey, just like they did before the bottom of the eighth inning.

It appeared that Cody's plans were working as Ohman walked Boston's leadoff hitter J.D. Drew, and then hit Bill Hall with a pitch. It was now runners on first and second with no outs for the Red Sox with the tying run coming to the plate in Darnell McDonald. McDonald though would strike out for the first out of the inning, bringing Marco Scutaro up to bat as the new tying run.

_Red Sox Broadcasters_

"_Ohman's first pitch to Scutaro, and it gets past Wieters, it's a wild pitch, Drew to third and Hall to second, the wild pitch has eliminated the double play chance, it's now second and third with one out."_

The energy was back in Fenway as Baltimore's pitching coach came out to talk to Ohman. They decided to intentionally walk Scutaro to load the bases. While it meant Dustin Pedroia would head up to the plate as the potential winning run, it also meant Baltimore had a play at any base, meaning they could end the game with a double play now.

Knowing what happened the last time Pedroia came to the plate; Cody immediately turned to Bailey and kissed her again.

"It worked last time," was all Cody could say after they finished the kiss.

"I never imagined you as the superstitious type," Bailey said with a smile.

"Only when it comes to the Sox, Bailey," Cody said as Bailey couldn't help but giggle.

Fenway was electric again as everyone in the park was on their feet for the at-bat.

_Red Sox Broadcasters_

"_Ohman's first offering to Pedroia, it's a rocket, heading towards deep right field, Markakis is at the warning track, at the wall, AND ITS GONE, RED SOX WIN, RED SOX WIN, Dustin Pedroia does it again, a walk off grand slam in the bottom of tenth, as the Red Sox beat the Orioles 6-5"_

Fenway Park erupted as everyone knew it was gone as soon as the ball was hit. Meanwhile everyone in right field was getting ready for an attempt to catch the ball once it landed.

And when the ball finally landed, it landed in the hands of Bailey Pickett.

"I GOT THE BALL, I GOT THE BALL," Bailey screamed as she was jumping up and down. All Cody could think to do is hug his girlfriend, he was so happy for her, and doesn't want her to somehow lose the ball.

Once things finally calmed down Bailey had Cody take a picture of her with the game winning ball. The couple then stayed in Fenway and enjoyed a fireworks show they had after the game. Once the show ended the couple left the stadium. Bailey wanted one more picture before they went back to the Tipton, one outside of the Green Monster.

Cody and Bailey were walking outside of Fenway, ready to head back to the Tipton when they saw something they weren't expecting to see, Dustin Pedroia signing autographs for some fans.

"Bailey, go get the ball signed from him," Cody said.

"I don't know, I'm really nervous now," Bailey responded.

"Come on Bails, he is your favorite player, this is a once in a lifetime moment," Cody said.

That was enough for Bailey (well that and a kiss from Cody) to go and get the ball signed.

"Mr. Pedroia, you're my favorite player, and I caught your game winning grand slam ball tonight, would you sign it for me," Bailey asked very politely when she got up to him.

"Sure thing, anything for a fan," Dustin said as he signed the ball, Bailey still not believing that this was really happening.

"Mr. Pedroia, could we get a picture too, this is my girlfriend's first ever Sox games," Cody said as he came up.

"No problem, you sure picked a good game for your first one," Dustin said with a smile as Bailey was at a loss for words, all she could do was smile as well.

Cody then asked a fellow fan if he would take the picture for them, which he agreed to as Cody handed his and Bailey's camera to him, so they could get a picture on each.

"Thank you so much," Cody said once the pictures were taken, Bailey still could only smile.

"Not a problem guys, you kids have a good night," Dustin said as he moved onto the next fan who wanted an autograph while Cody grabbed Bailey's hand and they started to walk back to the Tipton.

It wasn't long before Bailey could finally say something.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened," Bailey said.

"I know, that made the night even more special than it already was," Cody said.

"This has been one of the most memorable nights of my night," Bailey said.

"Same here and I'm glad I was able to spend it with you Bailey," Cody said.

"You are too sweet," Bailey said as the couple shared another kiss before continuing their walk back to the Tipton.

**A/N: Alright guys there you have it, my first ever Suite Life story. I do hope that everyone enjoyed the story, and please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review; it would certainly make my day. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
